Flipped
by sydbristow1
Summary: Seeley and Russ remained in the kitchen, unsure of what to think. Both knew that Tim’s call had nothing to do with school. It was the same ploy to get Tempe into his bed like he had Russ' girlfriend a couple months back. Hopefully this time it won't work.
1. Huston we have a problem

**So i was bored and i thought i should write an FF...wat's one more FF story right? Well i'm not sure if anyone has explore this completely AU idea but...here is go and i hope you guys like it.**

**Background info.  
Booth, Russ are best friends [i will bring in other guys to be friends with them and make the story interesting and are teens in high school  
Ange and Tempe are best friends despite their completely different personalities. also are teenagers in the same HS as Booth and Russ  
Tempe and Russ' parents are not criminal, never were...I'm not sure if they will be...so I'm living that option open for the mean time. The Brennans are a family and live together.  
Booth has a brother, and will be introduced, and his parents also.  
SO where am i going with this...we will see ;).**

The two friends were sitting in Tempe's blue painted room, listening to music while working on their history project. It was scorching hot outside though the sun was hanging low in the sky, driving its way deeper into the horizon. The alarm clock on her night stand read 4:30 PM in a neon green light that was barely visible due to the sharp light penetrating through her window. One could barely see the beige carpet covering the floor. The carpeted floor was covered with papers, tape, glue, endless mount of markers, colored pencils and a large sheet of poster board, with the colors, yellow, green, red, blue and black. The poster board mimicked the South African flag, for their assignment was to make a presentation on South Africa.

"You know Ange," Tempe talked to her friend, "I don't see why you had to buy all these supplies…"

"Tempeeee," she drew out her name, "I had most of these supplies already so don't worry about."

"Fine," she said picking up another sheet of paper on her table and began to cut with a scissors, "but we didn't have to go through all this trouble to make a poster."

"Here we go again," she said pretending to be annoyed.

"What," Tempe asked, "I just don't think that…"

"It's worth 2 test grades Tempe. I reeeaaaly want to get a good grade…wait scratch that I need to get an A on this assignment. I know you don't need the A because you're passing already but if I don't get that A I'm going to fail the class," she rambled.

"Okay," Tempe submitted still amazed at Ange's ability to talk at such fast speed.

Ange wasn't the bright one when it came to world history, however when it came to art history she could answer questions in her sleep. History wasn't Tempe's forte either but she always worked hard to maintain an A average.

"Mr. Larry doesn't like me at all. You know last semester he gave me a D ! Guess what my grade was," she didn't even give Tempe time to respond, "I had 69! He could have bumped it up to a 70 but he didn't!"

"Oh," was all Tempe could muster. She didn't want to be over analytical of Ange's grade because didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Angela Montenegro.

After Tempe's 'oh' response, Ange's anger dissipated and the two continued to work diligently on their project until it Ange broke the silence after hearing AC/DC's Highway to Hell.

"Where is the music coming from?" Ange asked.

"Oh, that," said Tempe clearly uninterested, "the garage. Russ is helping Booth fix his car radio and I gu…" before she could even finish, Ange released her infamous squeal.

"Russ and Booth are here?!"she asked the rhetorical question.

"Yeees," Tempe answered.

"Why didn't you tell me they are here?" Ange accused.

"I didn't think it mattered. Plus I thought you saw Russ' car in front of the house."

"Not the point! You so should have told me!"

Ugh here we go again Tempe thought.

To say Ange liked boys was an understatement. As Tempe put it Ange was iron and boys were the magnet. Were ever boys where Ange wanted to be there. When ever there was a void of silence Ange filled it with the name of a boy. To sum it all up Ange breathed, ate (if it was up to her) boys and dreamt about boys. There were times when Tempe thought that Ange liked to be friends with her simply to meet Russ, Booth, and Mark but no. As surprising as it was Ange wanted to be friends with Tempe for who she was, and the boys were just an added bonus.

Meanwhile in the garage

The two best friends were in the garage with the garage door open.

Russ was sitting inside Booth's new beat up classic car pulling, tugging, cutting and rejoining the color coded wires behind the car stereo. Booth, who was now shirtless with skin glisten with sweat due to the hot day, had his head inside the hood examining the interior parts of his new car.

"Everything is good in here," Booth yelled over to his friend, wiping his hands on a once snow white cloth that now had streaks of oil and grease from examining the car.

"Yeah well something is wrong with the wiring of your radio then," Russ answers and continues to work on the wires. "I can't believe you actually bought this car."

Getting this car had been a challenge. The car had been sold to Booth by some old couple who were moving out of state. It wasn't in idea condition, the stereo was not functioning, the red pain was chipping off but Booth and Russ would fix all that. The two friends knew copious amounts of information about cars, and they worked in a garage part time.

"Thanks to you, I would have not known of this car," Booth breaks the silence yet again.

He had to borrow extra cash from Russ to have enough money to get the car. Booth had money stored away but it wasn't enough to purchase the car. His parents had offered to provide him with the needed money, but being the alpha male that he is Booth declined. According to Booth, a man needs to buy his first car. After a few bills from Russ added to his money and the infamous charm smile, Booth managed to get the car from the old couple at a 10 discount. He got the discount only because 'he was a charming young man' the old lady had said.

I guessing that's your way of saying thanks, and you're welcome. You know I was planning to have plenty fun with Amy with that money," Russ told Booth.

Money and Amy…or a girl in the sentence meant dinner, movies, carnival, or motel. These choices led to making out in the back seat of Russ' car or if it was his lucky night…sex.

"I know and I'm sorry man," Booth apologizes.

"Eh," Russ shrugged it off, "Amy was last week's girl. She had a ridiculous laugh…plus she wasn't aesthetically pleasing," he said making a blatant reference to Tempe and this earned him a laugh from Booth, "Annie is the new flavor."

"You sly dog!"

"Hey! It's not like you're mister commitment either. Way I see it, we are young with ragging hormones, we deserve the right to test the waters," Russ say laughing.

"True. Which remind me I should purse that Tessa chick…"

"Word around school is that she is in with that Max guy."

"That jerk?" Booth asked his friend his finger still being wiped on the cloth.

"One an only," Russ responds with a smug grin full aware of Booth's hate for the guy.

"Then I will definitely go for her," he replies now with a grin of his own.

"Booth I think it's gonna work this time," said Russ dismissing their conversation of conquests.

As soon as Russ turns on the car radio, Booth's AC/DC tape comes to life. He turns it down the volume quickly to avoid his mother's wrath, and worse Tempe's.

Squeal and the boys crack into laughter.

"Ange is here?" Booth said as statement, closing the hood on the car.

"Yeah. She is working with Tempe on some project," he was now returning the car radio back to its place.

"Cool. So are we done here? Cuz I'm starving, I can eat a horse."

"Make that two horses because I'm starving too," Russ said as he got out Booth's car and the two friends head towards the kitchen to look for food, shirtless.

Tempe's bedroom

"Tempe I'm tired," Ange informed her friend. Tempe is fully aware that Ange was not tired of fasting paper on to the poster but was itching to go see the boys.

"Ange you can just say you wanna go see Booth," Tempe said not looking away from her notes.

"More like Russ," she said and blood invaded her cheeks, "but you know Booth isn't bad either."

"Yeah," Tempe reluctantly agrees, "I guess he is…aesthetically pleasing," she mumbles. Tempe had finally come to terms with Booth's 'aesthetically pleasing' …everything. However she wanted to stay a safe distance from him because late she had been having dreams about him…spine-tingling dreams and being in close proximity with him was torture. She immediately dismissed the thought of them ever being together because they polar opposite also Russ' friend. Normally Tempe would say opposites attract but in her situation an aesthetically pleasing athlete wouldn't be caught in the time of day with a reserved nobody like her.

Ange was already holding the door knob and asked, "Are you coming?"

'Why not?' She thought, 'I just won't get close to him.'

"Yeah," Tempe replied reluctantly and followed her friend to the kitchen.

"Hello boys," Ange said, displaying her flirtatious smile and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses one for her and one for Tempe. This was her subtle was of saying we are going to sit on the table with you and drinking lemonade gazing at you glistening toned torso.

"Oh, hi Ange," Russ answers and lets his eyes linger on her for a moment. Her dark hair was resting on her almost bare shoulders because she was wearing a tank top and the short shorts revealed her mile long legs. Russ couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys," Tempe said as she stood by the kitchen entrance, in her jean shorts and t-shirt.

"Hi Bones," Booth greeted her and flashed a smile.

'Gulp. Why did he have to take off his shirt?'

Expectedly Ange pulled out a seat between the two boys and sat down as Russ instinctively poured lemonade from the glass jar.

"Tempe?" Russ called her sister when he finished pouring the juice.  
'Something is odd. She hadn't moved or engaged in the usual banter with Booth or me or Ange' Russ noted.

"You okay?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Ummm…I think the heat is getting the best of me," she managed to say  
still standing on the kitchen entrance.

"Here," Booth said lifting a glass of juice and placed it right in front of the empty seat next to him, "Come, sit and drink something cold. I promise you'll feel a lot better."

"Okay," she submits.

…Huston we have a problem.

**Good or bad? Is it a solid idea and has potential?  
This was just a rough sketch and i promise it will get better and more juicy.**

**PLEASE ...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Operation Revenge

_**Okay...where should i start...hmmm well i have a beta now who is totaly amazing and a gift from the gods. she is the one who made this chapter a millions times better than what it originally would have been. SO guys thank her for saving you from my horrendous grammar mistakes. 3 thanks TVObsessee 3. AS for my excuse ... Edward Cullen and i think thats a good enough reason right...? Well sorry late update Hannah ... new chapter is here now.**_

_**Dont forget to review and tell me if you like the twist and turns i've put in the story :)  
**_

Tempe felt like her limbs were made of lead and she couldn't lift them to save the life of her. She looked at the empty seat, and every part of her wanted to go sit next to him. She wanted to satisfy the hunger that was caused by her… semi-intimate dreams. She gulped as her eyes followed the seat down Booth's flawless chest. All her mind could think of were her dreams where she and Booth intensely kissed and groped each other in the very kitchen they were standing in. She vaguely registered his approaching her, masculine confidence pouring out of every step. The Greek god stood a mere foot away from her, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His washed out, ripped, grease and oil stained jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. All she could think to do was gulp.

The fantasy melded into reality as his hand approached her face. But instead of grasping her face and bringing her to an earth-shattering kiss, he tucked the stray lock of hair behind her ear. His other hand touched her forehead instead of grazing her lips like he did in her fantasy. It wasn't her dream, but it was more than enough for the moment.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked, noticing her recently flushed cheeks and her elevated temperature.

Not far behind Booth's concerned voice was Russ, also concerned for his little sister. "Tempy," he inquired, rising from his chair to approach his sister. He noted her closed eyes and instantly assumed the worst.

"Sweetie," Angela piped after seeing her friend's state. "You alright?"

"Ugh… I think I need to lay down." Before she could give her reasons for wanting to lay down, the phone rang, causing everyone to stop. Her current state made it impossible for her to go after it, so she just stared at it, completely unaware of Booth's penetrating gaze on her. Finally, after about the fourth ring, Russ made his way to the phone, unaware of Angela's interest in him. She smiled as Russ' muscles rippled with his every movement.

"Hello," Russ stated into the phone, running his hands through his messy hair.

"Hello. Umm… hi," a voice responded from the other end of the line.

"Hi," Russ said, drawing out the word. Clearly the caller's identity was still a mystery.

"May I please speak to Temperance?" the caller asked.

"I'm sorry, but she's asleep. She hasn't been feeling well," Russ lied.

"Well, when she wakes up tell her that—"

"I'll let her know you called," Russ interrupted before slamming the phone onto the receiver.

"Who was it?" Booth asked.

"Don't know. I think it was Sully," he answered offhandedly.

To say Russ didn't like Timothy Sullivan would be a huge understatement. Russ, Booth and Tim had been close since the third grade, and they weren't talked about unless it involved all three of them. Despite their close bond, high school proved to be a challenge to their chain, and Tim was their weakest link.

Memorial High School held a semi-formal dance for the underclassmen after AP tests every year. Drugs and alcohol were strictly prohibited, and the three took that to heart during the previous dances. Tim had seen this dance as a final freshman hurrah, and had gotten a little drunk before the dance. He was caught, and despite their both being completely sober, Booth and Russ were found sitting in front of the assistant principal alongside Tim the following Monday.

_"Seeley, Russell," the assistant principal began, "the reason you are here can't be a mystery."_

_Booth and Russ looked at each other._

_"Mr. Sullivan has informed me that someone supplied him with the liquor _at_ the dance. Your close association with Mr. Sullivan leads me to believe you either supplied the liquor, or know who did."_

_"Sir, we had nothing to do with this. Whatever Tim did, he did without involving me or Booth," Russ said truthfully. He knew the school asked for extra chaperones for this dance especially, and there were twice as many police as any other dance the school hosted, so the possibility of sneaking in liquor without being caught was not very high._

_"I find that very hard to believe, considering the list of offenses the two of you have already managed to rack up in your first year of high school. Timothy has refrained from giving me the identity of who gave him the liquor, but I'm pretty confidant that being aware of the consequences of his actions will change his mind."_

_Timothy__ just looked down at his lap. Booth and Russ were beginning to worry this trip to Mr. Miller's office was going to be a lot worse than any previous visit they had had all year._

_"The result of Timothy's silence will be five days of in-school suspension, and a permanent mark on his record. The two of you will have to live with the fact that you were solely responsible for it. However, if he gives a name, he will only serve a two day in-school suspension and his record will remain intact. Whoever supplied the liquor will serve a two day in-school suspension as well as a two day out-of-school suspension. Normally, I would have banned you from any following school dances this academic year, but seeing as this is the last dance of the year, this will have to do," Mr. Miller stated, looking oddly smug._

_The color in Timothy's face had vanished. The five day suspension was something he could deal with, but the mark on his record wasn't. It had been his dream ever since he heard about college to go to Brown, but a mark like that wasn't likely to get him in now._

_"Timothy?" Mr. Miller pressed._

_"I…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"It was…"_

_"Timothy, enough dawdling. Who was it?"_

_Tim__ took a deep breath. "It was R—"_

_"I brought the liquor, Mr. Miller," Booth interrupted, drowning out the "Russ" Tim had begun to say._

_"Thank you for being so honest, Seeley, and taking responsibility for your actions," Mr. Miller said, leaning back in his chair and looking pleased._

_"Booth wasn't the only one, Mr. Miller. I was involved as well," Russ piped. If Booth was going to get in trouble for something he didn't do, Russ was going to stand right by him all the way._

_"I'm not surprised. If you wish to partake in Seeley's punishment, be my guest. I won't stop you. So long as you have learned your lesson and don't plan on doing so again. You two will be carefully watched in the future; be sure of that."_

"Sully?" Tempe inquired. "Did he want to talk to me?"

"Well…"

"Russ! And you told him I was sleeping! What's wrong with you?" Tempe shoved past him to the phone sitting on the kitchen counter. "It could have been important."

"The only important thing he could want from you is to piss me off," Russ mumbled.

"I heard that. You know, not everyone talks to me because I'm your sister. Sometimes they want to talk to me for something that doesn't involve you at all. Like, oh, I don't know… SCHOOL."

"That's undeniable, but I still don't want you talking to him."

"Why?"

"Because," Russ answered confidently like it was a legitimate reason.

"Because? Is that it? Well that's not a good enough of a reason. In fact, I'm going to call him right now," Tempe shot back, violently pushing numbers on the phone.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Tim?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Hi Tim, this is Temperance Brennan. You called me a little bit ago, but I wasn't available and am returning your call." Her eyes were staring down her brother in front of her. He folded his arms and stared back at her.

"Yeah, I called earlier. I hope I didn't bother you since I heard you were a little under the weather."

"No, it wasn't a problem at all. I'm feeling better. I think it was just the heat," she explained.

"You need to keep yourself hydrated. We wouldn't want your little brain getting fried now, would we?"

Tempe was concerned that he might be flirting with her and made a note to ask Angela later.

"Well, technically, you can't actually fry your brains."

Silence.

"So, what did you want to talk to me for?" Tempe asked.

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you could help me out on our AP Lit assignment."

"The short stories?"

"Yeah. I know we don't talk much, but I have no idea what is going on, and I would be more than happy if you could help me out. Just give me a push in the right direction."

"Sure I'll help you," Tempe answered happily.

Russ just glared harder at his sister.

"Is it okay if I see you Monday after school at the public library?" Tempe asked.

"Um, can you come here instead? I'm kinda grounded," Sully answered.

"Well, I'm sure if you told your parents what it was for, they'd be willing to make an exception."

Russ rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so. They're pretty strict."

"Oh. Than I'll see you at five at your house."

"Thanks."

Tempe hung up the phone and looked up at Russ' disapproving and shocked eyes. She just brushed past him and tugged on Angela's arms, dragging her out of the room.

"Let's go finish our project."

Seeley and Russ remained in the kitchen, unsure of what to think. Both knew that Tim's call had nothing to do with school. It was the same ploy to get her into his bed as he had used to lure Russ' girlfriend a couple months back. Hopefully this time it wouldn't work.

_**Review...was it good/bad is it still a solid idea and has the 2nd chapter captured your attention to continue reading the story?**_


End file.
